


Mike in Wonderland

by flowercrownclem



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Marrissey, Royce - Freeform, this is lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownclem/pseuds/flowercrownclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike follows David Bowie into an alley and falls into Wonderland by way of a pool of Morrissey's tears, where he learns lots of valuable lessons or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike in Wonderland

“C’mon, lads, we’re almost finished! Just a few more takes and we’ll have it,” Steven Street tried to refocus the band from inside of the recording booth.

“But my arms are tired,” Mike complained, “Can’t we take a break?”

“No,” Johnny told him, “We can break later. We’ve almost got it.”

“Johnny,” Andy groaned, drawing out the name, “Mike’s right. My fingers feel like jelly, we won’t get a good take like this.”

“Fine,” Johnny relented, “But it’s your head if we don’t have something for Moz when he comes back.” Johnny pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, heading for the door.

“You wanna go for tea?” Andy asked, setting his bass on a stand.

“Oh-er, no thank you. I was just going for a walk,” Mike blushed.

“Okay,” Andy shrugged,

Mike stumbled outside, glancing back at the bassist. He shuffled down the street, crossing his arms and realizing that he’d forgotten his coat and accidentally brought his drumsticks. Lately he’d been feeling rather flustered around the second half of the Smiths’ rhythm section.

He felt a sudden chill, wandering through an alley-way. He heard a whirring noise and looked around and suddenly-

“Wait, is that David Bowie??” Mike saw a flash of glitter running past him further into the alley.

“Don’t be late, Mikey!” David Bowie laughed. “C’mon!”

Mike sped up, trying to catch up. His foot collided with some bit of trash on the ground and he flew through the air. He threw his arms out to catch himself, but he didn’t hit the ground.

Instead he was tumbling through empty space, somersaulting and spinning madly. Somehow he stabilized, now gliding softly as he descended.

He turned his head to see what had caused his change in speed and he was tipped off balance, just catching himself again. He tentatively reached up, feeling his ears which had parachuted out, catching the air and guiding him to the ground.

“Fucking damn it,” he scowled. “At least they’re good for something.”

As the winds changed, Mike’s ears lost their use and he fell head-first into a pool of water. He swam to the surface, sputtering. He spit out the salt water, wishing that he didn’t recognize the flavor.

“Dammit it, Morrissey!” he grumbled, wiping what were unmistakably Morrissey’s tears from his face. “I swear to god, I’m going to find you and I’m going to punch you!”

Mike raised his fist to the heavens from which he had fallen only moments before, promising his vengeance. He would not stop until he had found revenge.

He hated when he accidentally fell into pools of Morrissey’s tears. It was the worst.


End file.
